Paris Prime
| introduced = Update 9.0 | notes = }} The Paris Prime features higher base and charge damage, and a faster arrow nock and draw time than the Paris. The Paris Prime was added into the game in Update 9. This weapon can be sold for . |build1mission = |build2mission = |build3mission = |build4mission = |blueprintmissionps4 = |build1missionps4 = |build2missionps4 = |build3missionps4 = |build4missionps4 = |blueprintmissionxb1 = |build1missionxb1 = |build2missionxb1 = |build3missionxb1 = |build4missionxb1 = }} Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: ''' *Second highest critical chance of all weapons. *High damage at full charge. *Silent. *Charged shots have innate Punch Through. *Can hit multiple enemies in a line. *Pinpoint accuracy when aiming. '''Disadvantages: * Low and damage – less effective against shields and health. * Arrows have a travel time and a slight arc. * Draws from the Sniper Ammo pickup pool, which is among the rarest of the ammunition pickups. Comparisons: * Paris Prime, compared to the Paris: ** Higher base damage (200.0 vs. 180.0). *** Higher Puncture damage (160.0 vs. 144.0). *** Slightly lower Impact damage (5.0 vs. 9.0). *** Slightly higher Slash damage (35.0 vs. 27.0). ** Higher critical chance (45.0% vs. 30.0%). ** Higher status chance (20.0% vs. 10.0%). ** Additional Polarity. Tips * Aim for the head as crit-based weapons benefit extra from headshots due to a bonus multiplier. * Use Point Strike to take advantage of Paris Prime's extremely high base critical chance. ** A level 4 Point Strike provides an extremely high chance of a critical hit with every shot, and is also sufficient enough to boost each charged shot's critical chance to 100%, making every charged shot a critical hit. ** A maxed Point Strike will, with every charged shot, give a 12.5% chance for red crits. * Staying in cover while charging will help to reduce damage taken. * Bows are most useful if you can kill the target in one shot., thus it is recommended to have an Orokin Catalyst to super charge the bow. * Lead targets both horizontally and vertically at greater distances in order to compensate for projectile travel time. * Maintaining a charge at all times can make engaging a group of enemies easier. ** Charging can be cancelled without releasing the arrow by using the reload button (Press the reload button while holding fire). *** Doing a melee attack will release the arrow, however. ** All "charge weapons" (except Angstrum and Opticor) are capable of holding their charge during a sprint. ** As long as the user starts charging a shot, they are able to finish charging while they are still sprinting. ** Using elevators and opening co-op doors does not cancel the charge, however hacking consoles and opening lockers will. ** Sliding when you are about to hit the ground (from any height) is very useful for keeping your charge instead of losing it by rolling. * A rank 1 Arrow Mutation is usually more than enough to keep ammo topped off. ** Alternatively, use Team Ammo Restore's instead of Arrow Mutation to gain mod capacity at the cost of resources. * Use Speed Trigger to increase responsiveness when you get used to charged shots with bows. It is more effective than Fast Hands in terms of increasing DPS. * Enemies killed by Bows will be rag-dolled with the corpse acting as a projectile doing the same damage as the weapon. This can be used to kill multiple enemies with one shot. Notes * Enemies will notice missed arrows but arrows that kill enemies are silent. * As of Update 17, you can draw this weapon while on a zipline * Arrows have a large amount of momentum, allowing players to pin enemies to walls. However, a dead body will not lose its momentum if it hits a closed door, so the body will fly through it as soon as the door opens. Bugs *The will have 30 rounds of Max Ammo instead of 72 when the Castanas or the Angstrum are equipped in the secondary-slot. This might be because they both draw from the same sniper ammo pool, and the above weapons have an ammo capacity of 30. Trivia * The Paris Prime uses the same quiver as the Paris, just altered with golden accents. * Currently, the only other Prime weapon that doesn't require Orokin Cells is the Fang Prime and the Dual Kamas Prime. Media Paris prime.png|Nova with Paris Prime 2013-07-23 00001.jpg|Ash with Paris Prime Pinknovaparisprime.png|Paris Prime from the front Paris_prime_frontview.png|Paris Prime front view Warframe 2013-09-28 17-01-42-72.jpg Warframe 2013-10-14 19-24-23-17.jpg Warframe 2013-10-14 19-24-35-28.jpg Warframe 2013-10-14 19-26-15-43.jpg Warframe 2013-10-14 19-48-57-91.png|IMMA SHOOTING!!! Warframe 2013-10-14 19-49-34-23.png Warframe 2013-10-14 19-49-01-82.png Warframe Paris Prime CC options.png|The colour customization options for the Paris Prime parisprimedarthmufin.png 2014-02-09_00011.jpg|Pari Prime dmg 2.0 imagedkdkdkddkdc.jpg|1 million damage with 3 forma paris prime. Warframe Paris Prime Gameplay HD Warframe 10 ♠ Paris Prime - Best Max Builds Warframe Paris Prime A Gay Guy Reviews Paris Prime, Oodles of Goodness Warframe Let's Build the PARIS PARIS PRIME Bow (Damage 2.0) Warframe Beta - Paris Prime (HD)(HUN) Warframe Paris Prime Red Crits Pro Builds 4 Forma Update 13.6.0-0 Lets Max (Warframe) E19 - Paris Prime + 75 Platinum Giveaway! Warframe Builds - PARIS PRIME Become Legolas (1 forma) Update 16.7 Skins Abra Paris Skin.png|Abra Paris Halloween paris.png|Day of The Dead Paris GrineerForestParis.png|Forest-Camo Paris AlternateArrowSkinA.png|Cattaril Arrow Skin ValentinesArrow.png|Eros Arrow Skin AlternateArrowSkinC.png|Meer Arrow Skin PrismaArrow.png|Prisma Arrow Skin AlternateArrowSkinB.png|Sylus Arrow Skin See also * Paris, the original counterpart of this bow. * Prime, the Orokin enhancement to a Warframe or weapon. * Bow, the weapon category de:Paris Prime fr:Paris Prime Category:Bow Category:Prime Category:Primary Weapons Category:Update 9 Category:Weapons Category:Puncture Damage Weapons Category:Silent